Wannabe
|year = 1996 |mode = Solo |dg = Female (♀) |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JDW) |nogm = 2 (JDW and Remake) |nosm = |pc = Red (JD) Dark Turquoise (JDW/beyond) |gc = Red |lc = Pink (JDW) TBA (Remake) |pictos = 65 (JD) 67 (JDW) |nowc = Wannabe |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "Wannabe" by Spice Girls is featured on Just Dance and Just Dance Wii. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl wearing a teal t-shirt with a large red-and-white peace sign on it. She has red hair with two blue hair bands and blue over-sized platform shoes. Background Just Dance The background is blue with white dots that mainly stay in place. There are also royal blue light up panels on the ceiling and floor. The floor is reflective. Just Dance Wii In Just Dance Wii, white lights are added on the bottom blue panel and the floor is more reflective. Remake In the remake, the background is round and blue, with four lights and many bubbles. The background looks similar to a Party Master Mode background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Wii and remade versions of the routine: Gold Move 1: Put out both arms, as if to ask, "What's wrong?". Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both arms. pictos-sprite wannabe.png|Gold Move 1 pictos-sprite wannabe2.png|Gold Move 2 wannabegm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game wannabegm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Wannabe appears in the following Mashups: * I Will Survive * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions Wannabe appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves: * Peace And Love * Peace Bump * Punch For Peace * What's Wrong * You And Me Trivia *On every game it appears in, the name of the song is misspelled as Wanna Be. It is unknown why. * The dancer's shoes are called Spice Girls in real life, just like the band who sung this song. * In the Just Dance version, the pictograms are red, but in Just Dance Wii and Mashups from Just Dance 4/''2014, they are dark green. *The dancer resembles a cross between Ginger Spice (Geri Halliwell) and Baby Spice (Emma Bunton). *This is the first song by the Spice Girls in the ''Just Dance series. It is followed by Spice Up Your Life. * During the chorus of the song, "So tell you what you want" flashes up during the lyrics. It should, however, have had been "So tell me what you want". * In the Just Dance menu, her shirt is blue and not teal-green (like in the choreography). * This is the second song from Just Dance to appear on Just Dance Wii. The first was U Can't Touch This. ** Also, some background sounds are added before the song starts. * In the remake, the background looks very similar to that of Party Master Modes. * Before the remake was added into the Just Dance Now files, if one tried to get the remake with the preview.justdancenow.com link, all that would appear was an extraction of the dancer. * In the Just Dance Now files, the third bundle of the song appears as "Wannabe_4.zip". Gallery Tex1 256x256 e82884267472d4cc 14.png|''Wannabe'' Wannabejd1.jpg|''Wannabe'' (Just Dance Wii) Wannabe.jpg|''Wannabe'' (Just Dance Now files) WannabeMenu.png|''Wannabe on the Just Dance menu Escap_clipped_rev_1.png|Coach extraction 1 wannabeext.png|Coach extraction 2 pictos-sprite Wannabe.png|Pictograms Videos File:Spice Girls - Wannabe File:Just Dance 1 Wannabe, Spice Girls-0 Wanna Be - Spice Girls Just Dance Wii References Site Navigation ru:Wannabe Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs